


faster than average

by ghostlivvy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, nico gets a check up, solangelo, will lightheartedly teases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlivvy/pseuds/ghostlivvy
Summary: Nico just wanted to get this check up over with quickly so he can go on to do better things, like organize his Mythomagic cards, which he had started recollecting. It’s not like he had anything against Will—on the contrary, Nico found himself liking the blonde boy more every day, and maybe that would have scared him before, but now he’s no longer afraid of his feelings—but he did not like going to the doctor’s. At all.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	faster than average

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by this text post i saw on tumblr where op went to the doctor and the doctor was hot so op’s heart rate sped up and the doctor checked it and smirked bc iykyk

“This is so unnecessary.”

“On the contrary, it is necessary.”

Nico rolled his eyes. He was still in disbelief that Will Solace managed to convince him to get a check up. The closest thing Camp Half-Blood has to a doctor is Will Solace, healer extraordinaire. The blonde boy could keep going on and on about his health and a bunch of medical terms Nico is not familiar with. He should have just kept his mouth shut or made something up when Will asked him when was the last time he went to the doctor.

After discovering his last check up was last century (Honestly, why was Will so surprised by it? He is from the 1940s, after all.), he demanded that Nico should get a physical as soon as possible. When Nico protested, claiming he was the epitome of health, Will said “Doctor’s orders!” and like that the argument was over.

So that’s how he ended up at Camp Half-Blood’s infirmary, with Will pointing a medical flashlight in his ear.

Nico just wanted to get this check up over with quickly so he can go on to do better things, like organize his Mythomagic cards, which he had started recollecting. It’s not like he had anything against Will—on the contrary, Nico found himself liking the blonde boy more every day, and maybe that would have scared him before, but now he’s no longer afraid of his feelings—but he did not like going to the doctor’s. At all.

“Open your mouth,” Will told him, holding a thin white q-tip.

Nico raised a brow. “Why?” he asked with suspicion laced in his tone.

“To check if your lymph nodes and your thyroid have enlarged,” he clarified, but Nico had no idea of what Will just said.

Reluctantly, Nico opened his mouth. Will stuck the q-tip in Nico’s mouth, tickling the back of his throat and causing him to cough uncontrollably.

“ _ Di immortales! _ Were you purposely trying to make me puke?” he accused the blonde. Now it was Will who rolled his eyes, but he did it in a much more teasing manner than Nico had.

“It’s a part of your check up, di Angelo,” he replied.

Nico shook his head unconvinced. “You’re making that up.”

“Am not!” Will protested with a grin.

“And to think people say you’re a nice guy.”

“I  _ am _ nice,” Will proclaimed, raising his voice. “You’re just mean to me.” He poked Nico’s cheek, and softly giggled. Nico didn’t know how, but he blamed Will for the jumbling feeling in his gut and the heat forming on his freckled cheeks.

“Alright, we’re almost done here,” Will told him as he grabbed a stethoscope and put it on. “I’m going to check your heartbeat,” the blonde explained when he saw Nico’s curious face at the medical instrument.

Nico pouted. “Can’t you just check my pulse?” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Will said, “but then I wouldn’t be able to use my stethoscope.” He carefully approached Nico, but the other boy pushed him away. He extended his wrist, silently asking him to check his pulse instead. Will took his wrist and quickly let go of it.

“Dude, your hand is freezing cold. That’s not normal,” said Will.

“It is for a child of Hades. You’re just too Apollo-ish to handle it.”

Will cracked a smile. “Maybe. Can I use the stethoscope now? You know, since I’m too Apollo-ish to handle your unnaturally freezing hands.”

Nico figured he could either have Will complain his ear off about his cold hands or risk him listening to the chaotic mess of his heartbeat. “Okay, fine. Just get it over with. Hey, wipe that smile off your face, Solace!”

It looks like Will didn’t even know he was smiling. He got close to Nico’s chest and put the stethoscope over his heart. Nico immediately felt his skin getting hot and mentally cursed Will Solace for having this effect on him.

Will wasn’t fazed at how close they were. He was just treating Nico like any other patient. Nico didn’t know if he should feel relieved or upset. Up until Will glanced up at Nico and gave a small, teasing smirk.

Will hummed. “It’s... faster than average.”

Nico thought if his heartbeat beated any quicker, it would burst. He tried to avoid gazing at Will directly in his blue eyes, because if Will saw the way Nico looked at him, he’d  _ know _ .

“I, um, that’s normal for Hades kids,” he blurted out.

Will couldn’t help but laugh. Nico thought his laugh was the most heavenly thing on earth. He felt himself blushing uncontrollably and buried his face in his hands.

“Um Nico?” Will lightly made a move to unhide Nico’s face.

“Shut up,” said Nico without any real heat.

With a giddy grin, Will pressed a small kiss to Nico’s forehead. “Make me.”

Finally returning his gaze, Nico gave a little smile to Will and it was reserved for only Will. It turned out that Nico doesn’t dislike going to the doctor as long as that doctor is Will Solace.


End file.
